1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate generally to memory semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to variable resistance memory devices (VRMD) and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices may lose their stored data when their power supply is interrupted. Volatiles memory devices may, for example, include a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and a static random access memory (SRAM). Nonvolatile memory devices may maintain their stored data even when their power supply is interrupted. Nonvolatile memory devices may, for example, include a programmable read only memory (PROM), an erasable PROM (EPROM), an electrically EPROM (EEPROM) and a flash memory device.
Semiconductor memory devices may, for example, include a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) and a phase change random access memory (PRAM). Material constituting these semiconductor memory devices may have a different resistance depending on a current forced thereto or a voltage applied thereto, and may have a characteristic maintaining a resistance even when a current supply or a voltage supply is interrupted.